Alpha Company
- |body= |branch= |type=Supersoldier unit |role=Special Operations, High-Risk Missions, Covert Operations |part of= |garrison-title=Garrison |garrison= After PROMETHEUS, all existing Alpha Company Spartans were divided up into different commands, and were relegated to separate garrisons as a result. |motto-title=Size |motto= *497 *300 |battle= * * *Reclaimer Era |misc-title=Commanders |misc= *COL *LCDR *CPO }} explaining the ambitious program to the then-LTJG . , Chapter Five, page 43}} Alpha Company was the first class of supersoldiers trained and deployed under the , a top-secret initiative undertaken by in . Believing that Dr. Halsey's SPARTAN-II program was a good step taken by the wrong person, the project was conceived by Army Colonel James Ackerson and a handful of high-ranking ONI officials to create a batch of cheaper and expendable super-soldiers to be used in suicide missions against the Covenant to slow them down. Ackerson brought in Kurt-051, and Chief Petty Officer to assist him in the project. Instead of children with special genetic traits, Kurt recruited orphans around the age of five to nine years—with a few notable exceptions—who were given a chance to fight back against the xeno-organisms that destroyed their lives. The recruits arrived at the planet in December of and the program was officially initiated. Alpha Company's training regime was arguably tougher than that of SPARTAN-II Program's Class I, with more emphasis on combat-efficiency and individual-skill. The recruits, who were mostly refugees from Outer Colonies attacked by the Covenant, showed remarkably high aggressive traits for their age and maturity . After five years of intensive training and practice in the art of war, the candidates underwent augmentation procedures and became active in late-2537. After their trial-by-fire that was the , Alpha Company's success would be proven through their instrumental participation in the battles of , , and Operation: VENOM. After a year of constant combat, however, the remaining 300 SPARTANs took part in , a high-risk operation to destroy a Covenant shipyard in . A critical mistake with their satellite equipment saw the deaths of most, if not all of the 300 SPARTANs, but their mission was a success. Only those pulled out of the main company prior to PROMETHEUS, such as and survived. By , the war had come to an end, and the surviving SPARTAN-IIIs of Alpha Company were given a chance to join . Alpha Company was succeeded by Beta Company. History Origins Augmentations Equipment Personnel Recruits= *SPARTAN-A001 † *SPARTAN-A002 † *SPARTAN-A003 † *SPARTAN-A004 † *SPARTAN-A005 † *SPARTAN-A006 † *SPARTAN-A007 † *SPARTAN-A008 † *SPARTAN-A009 † *Daniel-A010 †Owned by . *SPARTAN-A011 † *SPARTAN-A012 † *SPARTAN-A013 † *SPARTAN-A014 † *SPARTAN-A015 † *SPARTAN-A016 † *SPARTAN-A017 † *SPARTAN-A018 † * †Canonical characters *SPARTAN-A020 † *SPARTAN-A021 † *SPARTAN-A022 † *SPARTAN-A023 † *SPARTAN-A024 † *SPARTAN-A025 † *SPARTAN-A026 † *SPARTAN-A027 † *SPARTAN-A028 † *SPARTAN-A029 † *SPARTAN-A030 † *Sonam-A031 † *SPARTAN-A032 † *Elsa-A033 *SPARTAN-A034 † *SPARTAN-A035 † *SPARTAN-A036 † *SPARTAN-A037 † *SPARTAN-A038 † *SPARTAN-A039 † *SPARTAN-A040 † *SPARTAN-A041 † *SPARTAN-A042 † *SPARTAN-A043 † *SPARTAN-A044 † *SPARTAN-A045 † *SPARTAN-A046 † *SPARTAN-A047 † *SPARTAN-A048 † *SPARTAN-A049 † *SPARTAN-A050 † *SPARTAN-A051 † *SPARTAN-A052 † *SPARTAN-A053 † *SPARTAN-A054 † *SPARTAN-A055 † *SPARTAN-A056 † * † *SPARTAN-A058 † *SPARTAN-A059 † *SPARTAN-A060 † *SPARTAN-A061 † *SPARTAN-A062 † *SPARTAN-A063 † *SPARTAN-A064 † *SPARTAN-A065 † *SPARTAN-A066 † *SPARTAN-A067 † *SPARTAN-A068 † *SPARTAN-A069 † *SPARTAN-A070 † *SPARTAN-A071 † *SPARTAN-A072 † *SPARTAN-A073 † *SPARTAN-A074 † *SPARTAN-A075 † *SPARTAN-A076 † *Nick-A077 *SPARTAN-A078 † *SPARTAN-A079 † *SPARTAN-A080 † *SPARTAN-A081 † *SPARTAN-A082 † *SPARTAN-A083 † *SPARTAN-A084 † *SPARTAN-A085 † *SPARTAN-A086 † *SPARTAN-A087 † *SPARTAN-A088 † *SPARTAN-A089 † *SPARTAN-A090 † *George-A091Owned by . *SPARTAN-A092 † *SPARTAN-A093 † *SPARTAN-A094 † *SPARTAN-A095 † *SPARTAN-A096 † *SPARTAN-A097 † *Quinn-A098 *SPARTAN-A099 † *SPARTAN-A100 † *SPARTAN-A101 † *SPARTAN-A102 † *SPARTAN-A103 † *SPARTAN-A104 † *SPARTAN-A105 † *SPARTAN-A106 † *SPARTAN-A107 † *SPARTAN-A108 † *SPARTAN-A109 † *SPARTAN-A110 † *SPARTAN-A111 † * † *SPARTAN-A113 † *SPARTAN-A114 † *SPARTAN-A115 † *Tanya-A116 † *SPARTAN-A117 † *SPARTAN-A118 † *SPARTAN-A119 † *SPARTAN-A120 † *SPARTAN-A121 † *SPARTAN-A122 † *SPARTAN-A123 † *SPARTAN-A124 † *SPARTAN-A125 † *SPARTAN-A126 † *SPARTAN-A127 † *SPARTAN-A128 † *SPARTAN-A129 † *SPARTAN-A130 † *SPARTAN-A131 † *SPARTAN-A132 † *SPARTAN-A133 † *SPARTAN-A134 † *SPARTAN-A135 † *SPARTAN-A136 † *SPARTAN-A137 † *SPARTAN-A138 † *SPARTAN-A139 † *SPARTAN-A140 † *SPARTAN-A141 † *Adesuwa-A142Owned by . *SPARTAN-A143 † *SPARTAN-A144 † *SPARTAN-A145 † *SPARTAN-A146 † *SPARTAN-A147 † *SPARTAN-A148 † *SPARTAN-A149 † *SPARTAN-A150 † *SPARTAN-A151 † *SPARTAN-A152 † *SPARTAN-A153 † *SPARTAN-A154 † *SPARTAN-A155 † *SPARTAN-A156 † *SPARTAN-A157 † *SPARTAN-A158 † *SPARTAN-A159 † *SPARTAN-A160 † *SPARTAN-A161 † *SPARTAN-A162 † *SPARTAN-A163 † *SPARTAN-A164 † *SPARTAN-A165 † *SPARTAN-A166 † *SPARTAN-A167 † *SPARTAN-A168 † *SPARTAN-A169 † *SPARTAN-A170 † *SPARTAN-A171 † *SPARTAN-A172 † *Beth-A173Owned by . *SPARTAN-A174 † *SPARTAN-A175 † *SPARTAN-A176 † *SPARTAN-A177 † *SPARTAN-A178 † *SPARTAN-A179 † *SPARTAN-A180 † *SPARTAN-A181 † *SPARTAN-A182 † *SPARTAN-A183 † *SPARTAN-A184 † *SPARTAN-A185 † *Lucas-A186 *SPARTAN-A187 † *SPARTAN-A188 † *SPARTAN-A189 † *SPARTAN-A190 † *SPARTAN-A191 † *SPARTAN-A192 † *SPARTAN-A193 † *SPARTAN-A194 † *SPARTAN-A195 † *SPARTAN-A196 † *SPARTAN-A197 † *SPARTAN-A198 † *Faith-A199 *SPARTAN-A200 † *SPARTAN-A201 † *SPARTAN-A202 † * † *Bethany-A204Owned by . *SPARTAN-A205 † *SPARTAN-A206 † *SPARTAN-A207 † *SPARTAN-A208 † *SPARTAN-A209 † *SPARTAN-A210 † *SPARTAN-A211 † *SPARTAN-A212 † *SPARTAN-A213 † *SPARTAN-A214 † *SPARTAN-A215 † *SPARTAN-A216 † *SPARTAN-A217 † *SPARTAN-A218 † *SPARTAN-A219 † *SPARTAN-A220 † *SPARTAN-A221 † *SPARTAN-A222 † *SPARTAN-A223 † *SPARTAN-A224 † *SPARTAN-A225 † *SPARTAN-A226 † *SPARTAN-A227 † *SPARTAN-A228 † *SPARTAN-A229 † *SPARTAN-A230 † *SPARTAN-A231 † *SPARTAN-A232 † *SPARTAN-A233 † *SPARTAN-A234 † *SPARTAN-A235 † *SPARTAN-A236 † *SPARTAN-A237 † *SPARTAN-A238 † * † *SPARTAN-A240 † *SPARTAN-A241 † *SPARTAN-A242 † *SPARTAN-A243 † *SPARTAN-A244 † *SPARTAN-A245 † *SPARTAN-A245 † *SPARTAN-A246 † *SPARTAN-A247 † *SPARTAN-A248 † *SPARTAN-A249 † *SPARTAN-A250 † *SPARTAN-A251 † *SPARTAN-A252 † *SPARTAN-A253 † *SPARTAN-A254 † *SPARTAN-A255 † *SPARTAN-A256 † *SPARTAN-A257 † *SPARTAN-A258 † * † *SPARTAN-A260 † *SPARTAN-A261 † *SPARTAN-A262 † *SPARTAN-A263 † *SPARTAN-A264 † *SPARTAN-A265 † * *SPARTAN-A267 † *SPARTAN-A268 † *SPARTAN-A269 † *SPARTAN-A270 † *SPARTAN-A271 † *SPARTAN-A272 † *SPARTAN-A273 † *SPARTAN-A274 † *SPARTAN-A275 † *SPARTAN-A276 † *SPARTAN-A277 † *SPARTAN-A278 † *SPARTAN-A279 † *SPARTAN-A280 † *SPARTAN-A281 † * *SPARTAN-A283 † *SPARTAN-A284 † *SPARTAN-A285 † *SPARTAN-A286 † *SPARTAN-A287 † *Marica-A288 † *SPARTAN-A289 † *SPARTAN-A290 † *SPARTAN-A291 † *SPARTAN-A292 † * † *SPARTAN-A294 † *SPARTAN-A295 † *Winnifred-A296 *SPARTAN-A297 † *SPARTAN-A298 † *SPARTAN-A299 † *SPARTAN-A300 † *SPARTAN-A301 † * *SPARTAN-A303 † *SPARTAN-A304 † *SPARTAN-A305 † *SPARTAN-A306 † *Clyde-A307 *SPARTAN-A308 † *SPARTAN-A309 † *SPARTAN-A310 † *SPARTAN-A311 † *SPARTAN-A312 † *SPARTAN-A313 † *SPARTAN-A314 † *SPARTAN-A315 † *SPARTAN-A316 † *SPARTAN-A317 † *SPARTAN-A318 † *Tyler-A319Owned by . *SPARTAN-A320 † *SPARTAN-A321 † *SPARTAN-A322 † *SPARTAN-A323 † *SPARTAN-A324 † *SPARTAN-A325 † *SPARTAN-A326 † *SPARTAN-A327 † *SPARTAN-A328 † *SPARTAN-A329 † *SPARTAN-A330 † *SPARTAN-A331 † *SPARTAN-A332 † *SPARTAN-A333 † *SPARTAN-A334 † *SPARTAN-A335 † *SPARTAN-A336 † *SPARTAN-A337 † *SPARTAN-A338 † *SPARTAN-A339 † *SPARTAN-A340 † *SPARTAN-A341 † *SPARTAN-A342 † *SPARTAN-A343 † *Rosenda-A344 *SPARTAN-A344 † *SPARTAN-A345 † *SPARTAN-A346 † *SPARTAN-A347 † *SPARTAN-A348 † *SPARTAN-A349 † *SPARTAN-A350 † *SPARTAN-A351 † *SPARTAN-A352 † *SPARTAN-A353 † *SPARTAN-A354 † *SPARTAN-A355 † *SPARTAN-A356 † *SPARTAN-A357 † *SPARTAN-A358 † *SPARTAN-A359 † *SPARTAN-A360 † *SPARTAN-A361 † *SPARTAN-A362 † *SPARTAN-A363 † *SPARTAN-A364 † *SPARTAN-A365 † *SPARTAN-A366 † *SPARTAN-A367 † *SPARTAN-A368 † *SPARTAN-A369 † *SPARTAN-A370 † *SPARTAN-A371 † *SPARTAN-A372 † *SPARTAN-A373 † *SPARTAN-A374 † *SPARTAN-A375 † *SPARTAN-A376 † *SPARTAN-A377 † *SPARTAN-A378 † *SPARTAN-A379 † *SPARTAN-A380 † *SPARTAN-A381 † *SPARTAN-A382 † *SPARTAN-A383 † *Jake-A384 *SPARTAN-A385 † *SPARTAN-A386 † *SPARTAN-A387 † *SPARTAN-A388 † *SPARTAN-A389 † *SPARTAN-A390 † *SPARTAN-A391 † *SPARTAN-A392 † *SPARTAN-A393 † *SPARTAN-A394 † *SPARTAN-A395 † *SPARTAN-A396 † *SPARTAN-A397 † *SPARTAN-A398 † *SPARTAN-A399 † *SPARTAN-A400 † *SPARTAN-A401 † *SPARTAN-A402 † *SPARTAN-A403 † *SPARTAN-A404 † *SPARTAN-A405 † *SPARTAN-A406 † *SPARTAN-A407 † *SPARTAN-A408 † *SPARTAN-A409 † *SPARTAN-A410 † *SPARTAN-A411 † *SPARTAN-A412 † *SPARTAN-A413 † *SPARTAN-A414 † *SPARTAN-A415 † *SPARTAN-A416 † *SPARTAN-A417 † *SPARTAN-A418 † *SPARTAN-A419 † *SPARTAN-A420 † *SPARTAN-A421 † *SPARTAN-A422 † *SPARTAN-A423 † *SPARTAN-A424 † *SPARTAN-A425 † *SPARTAN-A426 † *SPARTAN-A427 † *Axton-A428 †Owned by . *SPARTAN-A429 † *SPARTAN-A430 † *SPARTAN-A431 † *SPARTAN-A432 † *SPARTAN-A433 † *SPARTAN-A434 † *SPARTAN-A435 † *SPARTAN-A436 † *SPARTAN-A437 † *SPARTAN-A438 † *SPARTAN-A439 † *SPARTAN-A440 † *SPARTAN-A441 † *SPARTAN-A442 † *SPARTAN-A443 † *SPARTAN-A444 † *SPARTAN-A445 † *SPARTAN-A446 † *SPARTAN-A447 † *SPARTAN-A448 † *SPARTAN-A449 † *SPARTAN-A450 † *SPARTAN-A451 † *SPARTAN-A452 † *SPARTAN-A453 † *SPARTAN-A454 † *SPARTAN-A455 † *SPARTAN-A456 † *SPARTAN-A457 † *SPARTAN-A458 † *SPARTAN-A459 † *SPARTAN-A460 † *SPARTAN-A461 † *SPARTAN-A462 † *SPARTAN-A463 † *SPARTAN-A464 † *SPARTAN-A465 † *SPARTAN-A466 † *SPARTAN-A467 † *SPARTAN-A468 † *SPARTAN-A469 † *SPARTAN-A470 † *SPARTAN-A471 † *SPARTAN-A472 † *SPARTAN-A473 † *SPARTAN-A474 † *SPARTAN-A475 † *SPARTAN-A476 † *SPARTAN-A477 † *SPARTAN-A478 † *SPARTAN-A479 † *SPARTAN-A480 † *SPARTAN-A481 † *SPARTAN-A482 † *SPARTAN-A483 † *SPARTAN-A484 † *SPARTAN-A485 † *SPARTAN-A486 † *SPARTAN-A487 † *SPARTAN-A488 † *SPARTAN-A489 † *SPARTAN-A490 † *SPARTAN-A491 † *SPARTAN-A492 † *SPARTAN-A493 † *SPARTAN-A494 † *SPARTAN-A495 † *SPARTAN-A496 † *SPARTAN-A497 † |-| Washouts and Specialised Personnel= Headhunters *Elsa-A033 *Bethany-A204 * * *Winnifred-A296 * *Axton-A428 † |-| Teams= *Team Colt ** ** ** *Team Fox **Quinn-A098 **Faith-A199 ** *Team Grizzly **Beth-A173 **Thom-A293 † **Rosenda-A344 **Jake-A384 *Team Lion ** ** ** *Team Panther **Lucas-A186 ** † ** *Team Puma ** ** ** *Team Shark ** ** ** *Team Cobra **Marica-A288 † **Sonam-A031 † ** * ** † ** † ** ‎ † |-| Staff & Trainers= *'Commissioned Officers' **Colonel † **Lieutenant Commander † *'Non-Commissioned Officers' **Senior Chief Petty Officer *'Civilians and AIs' ** Notes and References * Category:Biological augmentation programs